habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Whats new de 2014
Bailey verkündet die offiziellen Neuigkeiten. Ihr könnt ihr auf Twitter folgen. Die Neuigkeiten auf dieser Seite sind Übersetzungen der direkt aus dem Spiel kopierten Neuigkeiten (Namenszüge eingeschlossen). Um Bailey im Spiel anzuzeigen, nutze "Bailey anzeigen" unter Einstellungen. ---- Dies sind alle Neuigkeiten aus dem Jahr 2014. Ihr wollt auch das Neueste aus anderen Jahren lesen? Dann schaut hier vorbei: * 2015 * 2013 ---- Dezember 2014 12/31/14 Party-Hüte von Lemoness und SabreCat Neujahrskarten (Nur bis 1. Januar!) von Lemoness und SabreCat Schneebälle von Shaner, Lemoness und SabreCat Letzte Chance für das Pinguin-Set Denkt daran: Dies ist der letzte Tag, sich ein Abo zu holen und das Pinguin-Set zu erhalten! Wenn ihr den Pinguin-Hut oder den Pinguin-Anzug haben wollt, ist jetzt die Zeit dafür! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung. <3 ---- 12/25/2014 Dezember Überraschungsgegenstand von Lemoness Saisonaler Shop: Saisonale Outfits und Quests Chat-Nachrichten markieren Nun könnt ihr unangemessene Nachrichten den Moderatoren melden, indem ihr einfach die kleine Flagge am Ende des Posts klickt. Ihr solltet nur die Posts melden, die tatsächlich die Community-Richtlinien und/oder die Nutzungsbedingungen verletzen. Danke, dass ihr uns dabei helft, Habitica für alle sicher und freundlich zu erhalten! von Alys, Blade und Matteo Winter Handlungsstrang geht weiter SabreCats Neuigkeiten sind düster. "Die meisten meiner Säbelzahn-Freunde konnte ich nicht erreichen, aber eine Sache steht fest: Die Rudel verschwinden nach und nach aus der Steppe. Es gibt außerdem Berichte, dass etwas die Mammuts zur verfrühten Wanderung bewogen und den Winterschlaf der schrecklichen Echsen gestört hat." Er wickelt seinen Umhang fester um sich, als ein weiterer kalter Wind durch die Straßen fegt. Ein eisiger Sturm wütet seit einiger Zeit von Norden her, rüttelt an den Fenstern und bringt die Haus- und Reittiere dazu, zu zittern und zu heulen. "So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen!" sagt Matt, der Meister aller Bestien. "Irgendetwas ängstigt alle meine Tiere - sogar die Kakteen, die sonst so mächtig und mutig sind! Wenn etwas einem Kaktus Angst einjagt..." Er schüttelt seinen Kopf. Der Stress-Pegel steigt in Habitica. Habt ihr den ersten Teil des Winter Handlungsstrangs verpasst? Dann lest ihn hier. (englischer Artikel) von Lemoness ---- 12/21/2014 Winter-Wunderland Beginnt! Der Winter hat angefangen und der Schnee fällt sanft über Habit City. Kommt und feiert mit uns! Winter Klassen-Outfits von Lemoness Winterliche Haarfarben Saison Edition Gegenstände kommen jedes Jahr unverändert wieder, aber sie sind immer nur für kurze Zeit zu kaufen. Darin unterscheiden sie sich von den Limited Edition Gegenständen, die nur wieder kommen, wenn sich etwas geändert hat, wie zum Beispiel das Design oder der Preis. Diese Haarfarben erinnern einige von euch vielleicht and die Festtags-Haarfarben, die letzten Winter erhältlich waren. Die Festtags-Haarfarben wurden zugunsten der ähnlichen Saison Edition Winterlichen Haarfarben ausrangiert. Hier könnt ihr mehr zum Unterschied zwischen Saison und Limited Edtion Gegenständen lesen! von Lemoness, crystalphoenix und mariahm NPC Dekorationen Scheint als würden die NPCs auf ihren Seiten so richtig in Winterstimmung kommen. Wer würde das nicht? Immerhin haben wir noch viel mehr auf Lager! von Lemoness ---- 12/17/2014 Android App Update: Dezember Grafiken und Edelsteinkauf! Die Dezember Hintergründe und der Pinguin-Haustier-Quest sind nun in der mobilen Android App sichtbar! Wir haben es außerdem möglich gemacht, direkt aus der App Edelsteine zu kaufen. Nun müsst ihr nicht mehr zur Webseite wechseln, um euch damit zu versorgen! Ihr könnt die Android App hier herunterladen! Wir geben Bescheid, wenn auch das Update für die iOS App erhältlich ist. von negue Winter Handlungsstrang geht weiter Lemoness stürmt in das Gasthaus und schüttelt Eiszapfen von ihrem Hut. "Die Stoïstillen Steppen sind komplett verlassen!" sagt sie, während sie eine Tasse Tee trinkt, die Daniel der Barkeeper ihr anbietet. "Keine Leute liefen umher, keine Reit- und Haustiere spielten im Schnee - und als ich versuchte, näher heran zu fliegen, erschrak mein Drache und weigerte sich, zu landen!" Eine verhüllte Figur tritt aus der Ecke in den Schein des Feuers - SabreCat, ein mächtiger Abenteurer aus dem Norden. "Die Stoïstillen Steppen sind das letzte Zuhause vieler Tiere, die anderswo längst ausgestorben sind", sagt er. "Die stoischen Leute aus Stoïstille würden nie aus ihrem Land fliehen, wenn nicht etwas ihre Haus- und Reittiere bedrohen würde!" Er wendet sich an Lemoness. "Ich kann die Sprache der Wildtiere des Nordens sprechen. Ich werde versuchen, die wandernden Säbelzahn-Herden zu kontaktieren, um zu sehen ob sie wissen was passiert ist." Als er in die Ferne davonspringt, beginnt ein kalter Wind zu wehen. Habt ihr den ersten Teil des Winter Handlungsstrangs verpasst? Dann lest ihn hier.'' (englischer Artikel)'' ---- 12/9/2014 Winter Handlungsstrang Lemoness betritt das Gasthaus mit besorgniserregenden Nachrichten aus dem fernen Norden von Habitica. "Seit über einer Woche hat niemand mehr aus den Stoïstillen Steppen gehört," sagt sie. "Es ist schwer vorstellbar, dass irgendetwas die Bewohner dort stört, weil es ein so beschaulicher Teil des Kontinents ist... Aber vielleicht sollte ich ihnen sicherheitshalber einen Besuch abstatten." Wir finden, das klingt nach einem guten Plan! ---- 12/3/2014 Abos und Edelsteine verschenken Ihr könnt nun Abos und Edelsteine an andere Leute verschenken (linke untere Ecke im Profil-Fenster des Nutzers)! Wenn ihr Weihnachtsgeschenke für die großartigen Habiticaner in eurem Leben braucht, oder wenn ihr nur mal jemandem etwas Gutes tun wollt, könntet ihr ihnen ja ein Abo zu unserer schönen Seite besorgen oder ihnen ein paar Edelsteine zuwerfen. Sie werden euch danken, und wir werden das auch. <3 von Lefnire Neue Abo-Vorzüge Wir haben neue Vorteile für Langzeit-Abonnenten geschaffen! Für jede 3 Monate, die ihr am Stück ein Abo habt, wird eure Obergrenze für die Umwandlung von Gold in Edelsteine um 5 erhöht, bis zu einer absoluten Obergrenze von 50 Edelsteinen pro Monat! Außerdem bekommt ihr alle 3 Monate, die ihr am Stück ein Abo habt, eine Mystische Sanduhr. Was macht die? Lest weiter! von Lefnire Mysteriöse Zeitreisende Wenn ihr eine Mystische Sanduhr für 3 Monate Abo bekommen habt, könnt ihr nun die Mysteriösen Zeitreisenden heraufbeschwören, damit sie euch einen Überraschungsgegenstand aus der Vergangenheit holen! Nur über solch ein Langzeit-Abo ist es möglich, vergangene Gegenstände zu erhalten, wenn ihr sie verpasst habt. Sie werden nie für Nicht-Abonnenten erhältlich sein. von Lemoness, Megan, Lefnire Steampunk Rüstungs-Sets Die Mysteriösen Zeitreisenden bieten euch außerdem 2 brandneue Rüstungs-Sets - das Steampunk Standard-Set und das Steampunk Zubehör-Set! Diese Sets kann man nur erhalten, wenn man eine Mystische Sanduhr hat. von Megan Block-Abos Wollt ihr nicht warten, bis sich eure zusammenhängenden Monate aufaddieren? Nun könnt ihr in fixen Block-Zeiträumen von 1 Monat, 3 Monaten, 6 Monaten oder 1 Jahr Abos abschließen! Wenn ihr euch ein Abo für ein ganzes Jahr holt, bekommt ihr 20% Rabatt. UND, ihr habt sofort Zugriff auf die Vorteile der zusammenhängenden Monate für den jeweiligen Zeitraum (d.h., wenn ihr ein Abo für 6 Monate abschließt, wird eure Gold-zu-Edelstein-Obergrenze sofort um 10 erhöht)! von Lefnire ---- 12/1/2014 Erklärung für den Ausfall der Seite Viele von euch werden bemerkt haben, dass HabitRPG für einen Großteil des 1. Dezembers nicht erreichbar war. Das war kein Problem von unserer Seite - es war wegen eines Ausfalls von DNSimple, der Service, der unsere Domain bereitstellt. Die resultierenden Frustrationen tun uns sehr leid! Wenn ihr ungerechtfertigt Punkte verloren habt (Lebenspunkte, Erfahrung, Mana), könnt ihr sie unter Einstellungen > Seite > Charakter Werte reparieren wiederherstellen. Wenn ihr in Zukunft Probleme habt, HabitRPG aufzurufen, schaut auf jeden Fall bei unserem offiziellen Twitter-Account, @HabitRPG, vorbei! Danke für all eure aufmunternden Mitteilungen. <3 Dezember Hintergründe Es gibt drei neue Avatar-Hintergründe im Ambiente-Laden! Jetzt kann euer Avatar den Südpol erkunden, auf einem Eisberg treiben oder die Winter-Partylichter bewundern! von McCoyly, RosieSully und Holseties Dezember Überraschungsgegenstand Hmmm! Was könnte es sein? Alle Habiticaner, die im Dezember ein Abo haben, erhalten den Dezember-Überraschungsgegenstand. Er wird am 25. enthüllt, also haltet die Augen offen. Danke, dass ihr die Seite unterstützt. <3 von Lemoness Nach oben ---- November 2014 11/30/2014 Letzter Tag, um zu abonnieren und die Feast and Fun Gegenstände zu erhalten! Erinnerung: Heute ist der letzte Tag, ein Abo abzuschließen und das Feast and Fun Set zu bekommen! Wenn ihr die "Pitchfork of Feasting" den "Steel Helm of Sporting" haben möchtet, ist jetzt die Zeit dafür! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung. <3 ---- 11/26/2014 Frohes Thanksgiving! Es ist Thanksgiving in Habitica! Diesem Tag feiern die Habiticaner, indem sie Zeit mit ihren Lieben verbringen, dankbar sind und mit ihren glorreichen Truthähnen in den herrlichen Sonnenuntergang reiten. Einige der NPCs feiern auch! von Lemoness Truthahn Haus- und Reittier! Diejenigen von euch, die letztes Thanksgiving noch nicht hier waren, haben ein liebenswertes Truthahn-Haustier erhalten - und diejenigen von euch, die letztes Jahr ein Truthahn-Haustier bekommen haben, haben nun ein hübsches Truthahn-Reittier erhalten! Vielen Dank, dass ihr HabitRPG nutzt - wir lieben euch wirklich. <3 ---- 11/25/2014 November Überraschungsgegenstand enthüllt Private Messaging Version 1.0 Wir sind begeistert, ein neues Feature zu verkünden: Private Messaging! Nun könnt ihr jemandem eine PM senden, indem ihr auf das Briefumschlag-Symbol in der linken unteren Ecke seines Profilfensters klickt. Eure Nachrichten findet ihr unter Soziales > Postfach! Es ist bisher noch ein sehr rudimentäres Feature, das nur die Möglichkeit umfasst, Nachrichten zu senden, Leute zu blockieren und nicht mitzumachen (opt out). Um mehr über geplante Nachrichten Features zu erfahren und Vorschläge zu machen, schaut bei Trello vorbei! von Lefnire ---- ---- 11/13/2014 Teilt eure Avatare in sozialen Medien Ihr könnt nun automatisch eure Avatare und eure öffentlichen Profile in den sozialen Medien teilen! Bewegt dazu die Maus über den Avatar und klickt den "Share" Button in der oberen rechten Ecke. Zeigt euer Outfit, eure Erfolge und eure Profilbilder! Beachtet, dass eure Aufgaben, wie immer, zu 100% privat bleiben. von Lefnire Ladet Freunde per E-Mail zu euren Gruppen ein Möchtet ihr Freunde dazu einladen, euren Gruppen beizutreten, ohne ihre Beutzer ID einzugeben? Nun könnt ihr ihnen eine E-Mail schicken, direkt von der Gruppen-Seite - selbst wenn sie noch kein Benutzerkonto haben! von Lefnire Data Tab Nun könnt ihr das Werkzeug zur Datenanzeige und den Daten-Export aus der Menüleiste heraus aufrufen! von ShilohT ---- 11/12/2014 ---- 11/09/2014 Facebook Login für mobile Geräte gefixt! Tolle Neuigkeiten! Wenn ihr Facebook nutzt, um euch in die mobile App einzuloggen, gibt es nun ein Update damit ihr nicht länger eure Benutzer ID/API Token per Hand eingeben, euch auf der kleinen Tastatur verschreiben und euer Schicksal beklagen müsst. Gott sei Dank! Das Android Update läuft bereits und das Update für iOS wurde fertiggestellt und sollte sehr bald ausgeliefert werden. Community Richtlinien für den Chat Bevor ihr jegliche öffentliche Chat-Funktionen nutzten könnt, musst ihr nun unseren Community Richtlinien zustimmen. Wir wissen, dass sie lang sind, aber sie sind wichtig. Also lest sie bitte, wenn ihr das noch nicht getan habt. Wir haben außerdem hart daran gearbeitet, sie unterhaltsam zu machen und sie wurden von vielen unserer talentierten Künstler illustriert! ---- 11/06/2014 Bailey: Kostüm-Wettbewerb Abzeichen verliehen! Die HabitRPG Kostüm-Wettbewerb Abzeichen wurden verliehen! Vielen Dank für eure Geduld, während wir alle Beiträge einzeln durchgegangen sind. Ein paar der Beiträge könnt ihr schon auf dem HabitRPG Blog sehen und jede Woche werden mehr dazu kommen. WICHTIG: Einige der Links, die die Teilnehmer angegeben haben, funktionieren nicht. Wenn ihr am Wettbewerb teilgenommen habt, aber selbst nach dem Neuladen euer Abzeichen nicht seht, schreibt eine Mail an leslie@habitrpg.com mit dem Link zu eurem Kostüm und eurem Avatar. (Das Kostüm und der Avatar müssen vor dem 1. November hochgeladen worden sein, damit es zählt.) Danke an unsere großartigen Teilnehmer! ---- 11/05/2014 November Hintergründe Es gibt drei neue Avatar-Hintergründe im Ambiente-Laden! Eure Avatare können nun ein Erntefest genießen, den Sonnenuntergang auf einer Wiese bewundern oder in den Sternenhimmel schauen! von Kiwibot, Holsety1 und Draayder Beeminder Integration Wir sind in Beeminder integriert! Nun könnt ihr eure Aufgaben automatisch bei Beeminder verfolgen. :) Schaut es euch an! Wenn ihr noch nie etwas von Beeminder gehört habt oder mehr darüber erfahren wollt, was wir bisher integriert haben, schaut bei unserem entsprechenden Blog-Eintrag vorbei. Viel Spaß! von Alys und Alice Monday ---- 12/01/2014 November Überraschungsgegenstand Nach oben ---- Oktober 2014 10/31/2014 Letzter Tag für Herbst Festival Gegenstände Morgen wird Habitica wieder zur Normalität zurückkehren. Wenn ihr also noch verbleibende Herbst Festival Gegenstände kaufen möchtet, tut es am besten jetzt! Die Saison-Edition Ausrüstung wird es erst nächsten Herbst wieder geben und falls die Limited Edition Gegenstände wiederkehren, dann werden sie teurer sein oder anders aussehen, also schlagt zu solange es noch geht! Letzter Tag für das Winged Goblin Item Set Erinnerung: Heute ist der letzte Tag, sich ein Abo für HabitRPG zu holen und das Winged Goblin Item Set zu bekommen! Wenn ihr die Goblin-Flügel oder die Goblin-Ausrüstung haben möchtet, ist jetzt der Zeitpunkt dafür! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung. <3 Letzter Tag des Kostüm-Wettbewerbs Heute ist der letzte Tag, die Fotos von euch als euer Avatar verkleidet online zu stellen, wenn ihr das Kostüm-Wettbewerb-Abzeichen haben möchtet! Hier könnt ihr am Wettbewerb teilnehmen. Monster NPCs Die NPCs haben sich ihre Halloween-Kostüme angezogen! Kommt vorbei und schaut sie euch alle an. ---- 10/27/2014 Community Richtlinien In den letzten eineinhalb Jahren ist unsere Community gewachsen und hat sich weiterentwickelt, und wir haben festgestellt, dass keine der Community-Regeln irgendwo niedergeschrieben wurden. Das hat sich nun mit der Umsetzung der Community-Richtlinien geändert. Die Richtlinien wurden von den Mitarbeitern und Moderatoren geschrieben und von vielen unserer talentierten Künstler illustriert. Wir wissen, dass sie lang sind, aber sie enthalten alle Regeln für die Teilnahme am gesellschaftlichen Leben von HabitRPG, also lest sie bitte aufmerksam! In naher Zukunft werdet ihr ihnen zustimmen müssen, um in den öffentlichen Chats schreiben zu können. von Alys, Lemoness, lefnire, redphoenix, SabreCat, paglias, Bailey, Ryan, Breadstrings, Megan, Daniel the Bard, Draayder, Kiwibot, Leephon, Luciferian, Revcleo, Shaner, Starsystemic, UncommonCriminal Mehr Edelsteine für Mitwirkende Als wir anfingen, Mitwirkende zu belohnen, haben wir uns entschieden ihnen 2 Edelsteine pro Spieler-Stufe zu geben. Seitdem haben wir allerdings viele neue kaufbare Dinge eingeführt, weshalb wir uns entschieden haben, die Anzahl zu erhöhen. Alle Mitwirkende erhalten jetzt 3 Edelsteine pro Stufe für Stufe 1-3, und dann 4 Edelsteine pro Stufe für Stufe 4-7. Das erhöht die Gesamtanzahl von Edelsteinen, die man durch Mitarbeit an der Seite erhalten kann, auf 25. Wenn ihr schon mitgearbeitet habt, habt ihr nun die Edelsteine bekommen, die euch nach dem neuen System zustehen. (Beispiel: Wenn ihr Level 3 Mitwirkende seid, habt ihr in der Vergangenheit 6 Edelsteine bekommen, aber 9 Edelsteine nach dem neuen System - also wurden euch 3 Edelsteine gutgeschrieben, um die Differenz auszugleichen.) Viel Spaß damit! von Alys ---- 10/25/2014 Oktober Überraschungsgegenstand enthüllt Der Überraschungsgegenstand für Oktober wurde enthüllt: das '''Winged Goblin Item Set! Alle mit einem Abo im Oktober bekommen die Goblin-Ausrüstung und die Goblin-Flügel. Ihr habt noch 6 Tage, um ein Abo abzuschließen und das Item-Set zu erhalten! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung - wir sind wirklich auf euch angewiesen, damit HabitRPG weiterhin kostenlos bleibt und reibungslos läuft. von Lemoness Community Kostüm-Wettbewerb Erinnerung Vergesst den Community Kostüm-Wettbewerb nicht! Es gab schon einige echt tolle Beiträge und wir freuen uns darauf, in den nächsten 6 Tagen noch mehr zu sehen! Alle Teilnehmer bekommen das 2014 Kostüm-Wettbewerb Abzeichen. Hier könnt ihr einige der großartigen Kostüme sehen! ---- 10/23/2014 ---- 10/15/2014 Mobil-App Update! Für iOS und Android ist das neueste App-Update erhältlich! In den Apps könnt ihr nun die Herbst Festival Gegenstände sehen; es wird angezeigt, wenn ihr Eier, Schlüpftränke oder Futter gefunden habt und ihr könnt euch die Pixel Art der Bosse ansehen, gegen die ihr kämpft! von lefnire, negue, huarui und paglias Versteckt graue Aufgaben Ihr könnt nun graue tägliche Aufgaben verstecken, um eure Liste zu entrümpeln! Es gibt Tabs am Ende der "Tägliche Aufgaben" Spalte, zwischen denen ihr umschalten könnt, um zu sehen, welche Aufgaben noch aktiv sind. von Gaelan und Alys Sortierbare Checklisten Habt ihr euch jemals gewünscht, die Reihenfolge eurer Checklistenpunkte zu ändern? Jetzt könnt ihr das! Das geht ganz einfach per Drag & Drop. von gjoyner ---- 10/07/2014 Back-To-School Advice Challenge Gewinner Wir hatten jede Menge Teilnehmer in unserer Back-To-School Advice Challenge und wir haben endlich alles durchgesehen und die Gewinner ausgewählt! Herzliche Glückwünsche gehen an Ringis, The Writer, San Condor, Tavi Wright, Stepharuka, Clyc, samaeldreams, LitNerdy, Tritlo, Shansie, Han Solo, FrauleinNinja, Nortya, itsallaboutfalling, TomFrankly, TGL Dogg, Amanda, InfH, Evan950 und Mizuokami! Ihr alle habt eure Edelsteine erhalten. :) Vielen Dank für eure Teilnahme! Wenn euch das Spaß gemacht hat, vergesst nicht, dass der Community Kostüm-Wettbewerb den ganzen Oktober läuft. :) Halloweenkürbis Haustier Die Habiticaner haben in letzter Zeit viele Kürbisse geschnitzt - und es sieht ganz so aus, als wäre euch einer nachgelaufen! Jeder hat ein Halloweenkürbis Haustier bekommen. Ihr könnt es in den Ställen finden. :) von Lemoness ---- 10/03/2014 Spukglitter Es gibt neue, für Gold zu erwerbende Ware auf dem Marktplatz: Spukglitter! Kauft etwas davon und bewerft eure Freunde damit. Was das wohl bewirkt? Wenn ihr mit Spukglitter beworfen werdet, bekommt ihr das "Unheimliche Freunde" Abzeichen! Keine Sorge, der mysteriöse Effekt wird am nächsten Tag verschwinden... Oder ihr könnt ihn frühzeitig beenden, indem ihr einen Trank der Entgeisterung kauft! Spukglitter wird es nur bis zum 31. Oktober auf dem Marktplatz geben, also deckt euch damit ein! von Lemoness, lefnire Neue Hintergründe enthüllt: Spukhaus, Friedhof und Kürbisfeld Es gibt drei neue Hintergründe im Ambiente-Laden! Nun können eure Avatare durch das Spukhaus schleichen, einen unheimlichen Friedhof besuchen oder Kürbislaternen im Kürbisfeld schnitzen! von cecilyperez, Kiwibot und Sooz Speicherlecks fast behoben Es hat sehr viel Mühe bereitet, aber Tyler hat das größte Speicherleck behoben, das ständig unsere Server abstürzen ließ! Es gibt ein paar kleinere, die er nach und nach besiegt, aber das grimmigste Monster wurde erlegt. Zehntausend Hochrufe auf Tyler! Hier könnt ihr die technische Beschreibung dazu lesen, wie wir die Lecks beheben. Und für alle JavaScript Entwickler da draußen: Wir würden uns über eure Hilfe freuen! Wir werden es euch alle wissen lassen, wenn wir das Problem ein für alle Mal gelöst haben. von lefnire ---- 10/01/2014 Saisonale Haarfarben Die Saison-Edition Spuk-Haarfarben sind jetzt auf der Avatar-Seite zu kaufen! Nun könnt ihr die Haare eurer Avatare mit folgenden Farben versehen: Kürbis, Mitternacht, Candy Corn, Geister-Weiß, Zombie oder Halloween. Saisonale Gegenstände kehren jedes Jahr unverändert wieder, aber sie sind jeweils nur kurze Zeit verfügbar. Darin unterscheiden sie sich von den Limited Edition Gegenständen, die nur dann wiederkehren, wenn sich etwas ändert, wie zum Beispiel das Aussehen oder der Preis. Lest hier mehr über die Unterschiede zwischen Saison und Limited Edition Gegenständen! von Lemoness, mariahm und crystal phoenix Saisonale Hautfarben Das übernatürliche Hautset ist da! Nun können eure Avatare ein Oger, Skelett, Kürbis, Candy Corn, Reptil oder Dread Shade werden. Ihr könnt die Hautfarben ab jetzt bis zum 31. Oktober kaufen! Diese Hautfarben erinnern einige von euch vielleicht an das "Spooky Skin Set", das letzten Herbst für kurze Zeit erhältlich war. Das liegt daran, dass wir viele Nachfragen für diese Limited Edition Hautfarben von neueren Spielern erhalten haben, die diese Farben nicht mehr kaufen konnten. Als Kompromiss haben wir uns dazu entschlossen, das Spooky Skin Set aufzugeben und einige ähnliche, aber einzigartige Hautfarben als Teil des übernatürlichen Hautsets zu veröffentlichen. Auf diese Weise kann jeder, der seinen Avatar zum Kürbis machen will, dies auch tun. Aber die ursprünglichen Nutzer der Skin Sets haben immer noch die versprochenen einmaligen Gegenstände. Hier könnt ihr mehr über die neuen Kategorien der Gegenstand-Verfügbarkeit lesen. von Lemoness Community Kostüm-Wettbewerb Der Community Kostüm-Wettbewerb hat begonnen! Von heute bis zum 31. Oktober könnt ihr euch wie eure Avatare verkleiden und ein Foto davon in den sozialen Medien veröffentlichen, um das begehrte Kostüm-Wettbewerb-Abzeichen zu bekommen! Auf der Wettbewerb-Seite könnt ihr die kompletten Regeln lesen. von Lemoness Haus- und Reittiere freilassen Oktober Überraschungsgegenstand Nach oben ---- September 2014 09/25/2014 Update: Server-Problem-Diagnose Unsere Server werden seit Kurzem stark belastet, also haben wir ein Github Ticket angelegt. Diesem könnt ihr folgen, um zu erfahren, was wir für die Problembehebung. Wir haben außerdem einen Blog-Beitrag geschrieben. Wir werden euch mit den neuesten Entwicklungen auf dem Laufenden halten, während wir uns bemühen das Problem zu lösen. Falls ihr in dieser Zeit irgendwelche eurer Werte verloren habt, könnt ihr sie unter Einstellungen > Seite > Charakter Werte reparieren wiederherstellen. Vielen Dank für eure Geduld und eure Ermutigungen, während wir diesen furchterregenden Feind bekämpfen. von lefnire, Lemoness September Überraschungsgegenstand enthüllt Und nun eine erfreulichere Nachricht. Der Überraschungsgegenstand für September wurde enthüllt: das "Autumn Strider Item Set". Alle, die vor Ende September ein Abo abgeschlossen haben, erhalten das Herbst-Geweih und die Läufer-Weste. Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung - es bedeutet uns sehr viel, gerade jetzt. von Lemoness ---- 09/22/2014 Herbst Festival! Limited Edition Gewänder, Bonbon-Futter, und NPC-Verkleidungen Der Herbst steht vor der Tür! Die Luft ist frisch, die Blätter sind rot und Habitica wird gruselig. Feiert das Herbst Festival mit uns... wenn ihr euch traut! Limited Edition Klassen-Gewänder Die Habiticaner verkleiden sich. Von jetzt bis zum 31. Oktober sind die Limited Edition Gewänder in der Belohnungen-Spalte zu erwerben. Je nach eurer Klasse könnt ihr ein Hexenartiger Zauberer, ein Wissenschaftsmonster, ein Vampir-Peiniger oder ein Mumien-Mediziner sein! Also solltet ihr produktiv sein und genug Gold verdienen, bevor die Zeit abgelaufen ist... Bonbon-Futter Ihr habt habt in eurem Inventar einige Bonbons erhalten, zu Ehren des Herbst Festivals! Außerdem werden die Habiticaner, solange das Festival andauert, zufällig Bonbons finden, wenn sie ihre Aufgaben erledigen. Diese Bonbons funktionieren genau wie das reguläre Futter - könnt ihr erraten welchen Geschmack eure Haustiere am liebsten mögen? NPC Dress-Up Es scheint, als würden die NPCs so richtig in herbstliche Spuklaune geraten. Wer würde das nicht? ---- 09/17/2014 Neue Haustier-Quest: Hahnenkampf! Gruppen-Sortierung! Wir haben die bereits bestehende Sortierfunktion in Gruppen verbessert. Nun könnt ihr die Avatare eurer Gruppenmitglieder nach Level, Hintergründen und mehr sortieren! Geht einfach zu Soziales > Gruppe > Mitglied(er) und wählt aus dem Drop Down Menü aus. von Alys und Viirus Back-To-School Wettbewerb Vergesst nicht, dass im Moment der 2. offizielle HabitRPG Wettbewerb läuft - die Back-To-School Advice Challenge (= Zurück zur Schule Ratschläge Wettbewerb)! Postet eure besten Tipps zur Verwendung von HabitRPG während der Back-To-School Saison in den sozialen Medien, für die Chance, 60 Edelsteine zu gewinnen. Wenn ihr eure Tipps mit einer maximalen Anzahl von Leuten teilen wollt, könnt ihr die #habitrpg und #backtoschool Tags verwenden. Ihr habt nur noch 13 Tage, um teilzunehmen. Viel Glück! ---- 09/12/2014 Offizieller Back-To-School Wettbewerb Wir haben unseren zweiten offiziellen HabitRPG Wettbewerb gestartet: die Back-To-School Advice Challenge! Nutzt die sozialen Medien, um uns zu sagen, wie ihr HabitRPG zur Verbesserung eurer Lerngewohnheiten nutzt, um Geschichten über akademische Erfolge mit der App zu teilen oder einfach, um uns euren Rat zu geben, wie man HabitRPG nutzen kann, um das beste aus sich herausholen zu können. Der Wettbewerb endet am 30. September und die 20 Gewinner werden je 60 Edelsteine erhalten! Für die kompletten Regel, schaut euch hier die Challenge an. Markdown in Checklisten Bisher konntet ihr Markdown in den Namen eurer Aufgaben und im Chat benutzen. Nun geht das auch in Checklisten! Füllt alle Bereiche eurer Aufgaben mit Emojis, Fettschrift, Kursivschrift oder Links. ACHTUNG: Sollten eure Checklisten seltsam aussehen, dann liegt das wahrscheinlich daran, dass sie bereits "versehentlich" Markdown verwenden. Also bearbeitet sie einfach entsprechend! Schaut euch das Cheat Sheet an, für eine Erklärung zur Benutzung von Markdown. von negue Hilfe-Button Es gibt einen neuen Button in der Kopfzeile, der einige hilfreiche Links enthält. Wenn euch etwas verwirrt, ihr ein neues Feature vorschlagen wollt oder ihr euch fragt, ob eure Frage schon einmal gestellt wurde, könnt ihr nun das Drop-Down Menü des Hilfe-Buttons verwenden! von Alys ---- 09/10/2014 Bereitet euch auf den Community Kostüm-Wettbewerb vor! Im Oktober steht uns ein spannendes Ereignis bevor - der allererste Community Kostüm-Wettbewerb! Passend zur Jahreszeit, bekommen Habiticaner, die sich wie ihre Avatare verkleiden (oder jegliches HabitRPG Kostüm) ein besonderes Abzeichen. (Nein, es zählt nicht, nur ein farbiges Shirt zu tragen. Wo bleibt da der Spaß?) Der Wettbewerb beginnt am 1. Oktober, aber wir kündigen ihn frühzeitig an, damit jeder genug Zeit hat, seine Kostüme zusammenzustellen. Anleitungen zur Teilnahme am Wettbewerb werden am 1. Oktober bekannt gegeben. Wir können es nicht erwarten eure Kostüme zu sehen! ---- 09/03/2014 Es gibt drei neue Avatar-Hintergründe im Ambiente-Laden! Jetzt können eure Avatare Blitze in einem Gewitter ableiten, durch einen Herbstwald spazieren oder ihre Herbstfelder bestellen! von krajzega und Uncommon Criminal ---- 9/1/2014 September Überraschungsgegenstand Nach oben ---- August 2014 8/31/2014 Letzter Tag für "Sun Sorcerer" Set Denkt daran: Dies ist der letzte Tag, ein Abo abzuschließen und das "Sun Sorcerer" Set zu erhalten! Wenn ihr die "Sun Crown" oder die "Sun Robes" haben wollt, ist jetzt die Zeit dafür! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung. <3 ---- 8/26/2014 August Überraschungsgegenstand enthüllt! Der Überraschungsgegenstand für August wurde enthüllt: das "Sun Sorcerer" Set! Alle August-Abonnenten bekommen die "Sun Crown" und die "Sun Robes". Ihr habt noch fünf Tage, ein Abo abzuschließen, um das Set zu erhalten! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung - wir sind wirklich auf euch angewiesen, damit HabitRPG kostenlos nutzbar bleibt und reibungslos läuft. Sortierbare Tags Ihr könnt nun eure Tags sortieren. Zieht sie von rechts nach links und lasst sie an der gewünschten Stelle "fallen". Nach oben verschieben Wir haben einen kleinen Button zu den 1-Klick-Aktionen eurer Aufgaben hinzugefügt: Nach oben verschieben. Das wird euch helfen, eure Prioritäten des Tages einfach zu sortieren, welche ja von Tag zu Tag verschieden sein können. ---- 8/19/2014 Neue Haustier-Quest: Hilfe! Harpyien! Audio Ihr könnt nun Sound-Effekte für verschiedene Website-Aktionen aktivieren. Klickt auf das Lautsprecher-Icon und wählt "Audio Theme". Vorerst ist nur ein Theme verfügbar "Daniel der Barde" (@DanielTheBard hat dieses Set erstellt); wir werden aber in Zukunft noch weitere Themes veröffentlichen (hier könnt ihr helfen). Wir werden außerdem mehr Sound-Effekte und vielleicht auch Musik zum aktuellen Set hinzufügen. Neues Mobil-Update: Hintergründe und Gilden! Wir haben die mobilen Apps um Hintergründe und Gilden erweitert! Nun könnt ihr auch über die Apps Gruppen mit euren Interessen beitreten, mit gleichgesinnten Leuten reden und den Hintergrund eurer Avatare ändern. Die iOS App ist hier und die Android App ist hier. Wenn ihr die Richtung mögt, in die sich die Apps entwickeln, würden wir uns freuen, wenn ihr eine Bewertung abgeben würdet. <3 Danke! ---- 8/12/2014 Neue Ausrüstungs-Quest: Angriff der banalen Questreihe! Es gibt eine neue Quest, die alle Nutzer mit Level 15 und höher automatisch erhalten: die Abwasch-Katastrophe, erste Quest der "Angriff der banalen Questreihe"! Putzt verzaubertes schmutziges Geschirr, bekämpft das Monster vom KochLess, und konfrontiert den bösen Wäschebeschwörer. Ihr könntet mit einem neuen Rüstungsteil belohnt werden... Mit jeder absolvierten Quest in der Reihe bekommt ihr die Quest-Rolle für den nächsten Part. Es gibt insgesamt drei Parts. Viel Glück! ---- 8/4/2014 Neue Hintergründe enthüllt: Vulkan, Staubiger Canyon, Wolken Es gibt drei neue Avatar-Hintergründe im Ambiente-Laden! Nun kann sich dein Avatar in einem Vulkan aufheizen, durch einen staubigen Canyon wandern oder durch die Wolken segeln! There are three new avatar backgrounds in the Background Shop! Now your avatar can heat up inside a Volcano, wander through a Dusty Canyon, or soar through the Clouds! Neues Mobil-Update: Checklisten bearbeiten und behobene Fehler! Falls ihr es verpasst habt: Wir haben ein neues mobiles Update herausgegeben! Ihr könnt nun Checklisten direkt in den Apps editieren. Wir haben außerdem ein paar Fehler behoben, einschließlich der Bildprobleme unter iOS! Die Android App findet ihr hier und die iOS App hier. Ihr habt vielleicht mitbekommen, dass wir in letzter Zeit jede Menge Updates bereitgestellt haben. Das verdanken wir zum größten Teil zwei großartigen Mitgliedern unseres Teams! Der erste ist Superstar-Mitarbeiter Matteo, a.k.a. paglias. Zusätzlich zur mobilen App, trägt er maßgeblich zum Code der Seite bei, übersetzt und behebt Fehler, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Wir sind so dankbar, ihn in unserem Team zu haben! Darüber hinaus haben wir einen neuen Mitwirkenden für unsere Apps, der in Rekordzeit Level 7 erreicht hat: huarui! Huarui hat in Windeseile die Apps verbessert. Gebt den beiden eine Runde Applaus! ---- 8/2/2014 Schreckensdrache besiegt! Gewinne: Fangschreckenkrebs-Haus- und Reittier, Futter und Abzeichen Wir haben es geschafft! Mit einem letzten Brüllen fällt der Drache und schwimmt weit, weit weg. Jede Menge Habiticaner feiern an der Küste! Wir haben Daniel geholfen, sein Gasthaus wieder aufzubauen. Aber was ist das? DIE EINWOHNER KOMMEN ZURÜCK! Nun da der Drache geflohen ist, steigen tausende glitzernde Farben im Meer nach oben. Es ist ein Regenbogen-Schwarm aus Fangschreckenkrebsen... und unter ihnen hunderte von Meerleuten! Nach oben ---- Juli 2014 7/31/2014 Letzter Tag für den Juli Überraschungsgegenstand Denkt daran: Dies ist der letzte Tag, ein Abo abzuschließen und das "Undersea Explorer" Set zu erhalten! Wenn ihr den "Undersea Explorer Helm" oder das "Undersea Explorer Suit" haben wollt, ist jetzt die Zeit dafür! Vielen Dank für Ihre Unterstützung. <3 Letzter Tag für die Limited Edition Sommer Outfits Heute ist der letzte Tag des Summer Splash Events, also ist es der letzte Tag, die Limited Edtion Outfits und die Regenbogenkrieger-Rüstung im Belohnungen-Shop zu kaufen. Seid produktiv und gebt all das Gold aus! ---- 7/25/2014 Juli Überraschungsgegenstand Der Überraschungsgegenstand für Juli wurde enthüllt: Das "Undersea Explorer Item Set"! Alle Juli-Abonnenten bekommen den "Undersea Explorer Helm" und das "Undersea Explorer Suit. Ihr habt noch sechs Tage, ein Abo abzuschließen, um das Set zu erhalten! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung - wir sind wirklich auf euch angewiesen, damit HabitRPG kostenlos nutzbar bleibt und reibungslos läuft. ---- 7/16/2014 Update für mobile Apps Wir haben ein neues Update für die mobilen Apps herausgegeben! Nun könnt ihr Haustiere in der App füttern und auswählen. Habt eure Tiere bei euch, wo immer ihr seid! Die Apps sind erhältlich für iOS und Android. Wir werden weiterhin in regelmäßigen Abständen Updates bereitstellen. Wenn ihr also mögt, was wir aus den Apps machen, könntet ihr vielleicht eine Bewertung für uns abgeben. Danke! Vernachlässigungsschlag: Austausch der Gasthaus-Grafik Änderung des Schreckensdrachensgewinns: Futter-Belohnung! Wir haben aufgrund der Verwirrung vom Wochenende jede Menge Feedback erhalten und es scheint, dass die hohen Gold- und Erfahrungsgewinne für die Bezwingung des Welt-Bosses das Spiel für neue Spieler erheblich ins Ungleichgewicht gebracht hat. Anhand eures Feedbacks haben wir entschieden, kein Gold und keine Erfahrungspunkte mehr zu vergeben. Stattdessen werden die Spieler eine Futter-Auswahl erhalten! Die Fangschreckenkrebse werden weiterhin vergeben werden. Wenn ihr euch auf darauf gefreut habt, die 900 Erfahrungspunkte und die 90 Goldstücke am Ende des Kampfes zu erhalten, könnt ihr sie euch gerne selbst geben, über Einstellungen > Seite > Charakter Werte reparieren, wenn der Kampf vorrüber ist. Danke, dass ihr während all der Verwirrung Geduld mit uns hattet. Wir lieben euch. ---- 7/12/2014 Wow, was geht hier vor?! Ihr habt vielleicht bemerkt, dass ein paar seltsame Dinge passieren - extra Gold? Schreckensdrache besiegt? Kein Quest-Fortschritt? Wie sich herausstellt, war der Schreckensdrache von Dilatory schwerer zu handhaben als wir erwartet hatten und er letzte Nacht Chaos über uns gebracht, indem er wegen einer Panne unerwartet besiegt wurde, was Gruppen-Quest-Fortschritte durcheinander brachte und alle Belohnungen zu früh vergeben hat! *schüttelt Faust in Richtung der schrecklichen Bestie* Der Drache ist nun wieder im Spiel (lest hier, wie ihr ihn bekämpft), und die Fangschreckenkrebs-Haus- und -Reittiere wurden entfernt, bis der Drache endgültig besiegt wurde. Wir bedauern die entstandene Verwirrung sehr! Wenn ihr die 900 Erfahrungspunkte und die 90 Goldstücke nicht haben wollt, könnt ihr sie löschen, unter Einstellungen > Seite > Charakter Werte reparieren. Ihr könnt beides aber auch behalten, als Entschuldigung der Entwickler für die Verwirrung! Tut, was immer euch am meisten motiviert.:) Ihr werdet die Belohnung ein weiteres Mal erhalten, sobald der Drache wirklich bezwungen ist- Der Drache hat außerdem ein paar Pannen bei Gruppen-Bossen verursacht, aber die sollten nun repariert sein. Für detailierte Erklärungen für das, was passiert ist, schaut euch dieses Github Issue an! Nun lasst uns dieses Monster ernsthaft bekämpfen. ---- 7/11/2014 11. Juli: GaymerX Erinnerung Wir erinnern: Vicky (aka redphoenix) ist an diesem Wochenende auf der GaymerX im InterContinental in San Francisco. Sie wird jede Menge Promo-Codes für das "UnConventional Armor Set" dabei haben. Unser Champion-Moderator Ryan wird auch da sein und würde sich freuen, euch zu treffen! Vicky wird eine Dinosaurier-Kapuzenjacke und ein rotes Shirt tragen und Ryan had einen halb-rasierten Kopf und sitzt in einem Rollstuhl. Es wird ein offizielles HabitRPG-Treffen am Samstag von 15:15-16:30 geben, vor X Panel Room A (Grand Ballroom AB (3F)). Kommt vorbei, um euch dort eure Promo-Codes abzuholen! Wenn ihr es nicht in dieser Zeit schafft, kontaktiert Vicky per E-Mail ((vicky@habitrpg.com) oder Twitter (@caffeinatedvee), um einen alternativen Treffpunkt und Termin auf der Convention zu vereinbaren! ---- 7/9/2014 Frohen Derby-Tag! Anlässlich des Derby-Tags haben alle Habiticaner ein Seepferdchen-Ei erhalten! An diesem Tag wurden die schlimmsten von Habitica's alten Fehlern besiegt, und deshalb feiern wir jedes Jahr. Lasst uns an diesem frohen Tag durch Dilatory reiten. Aktualisierte Status-Leisten Auf der Grundlage von eurem Feedback haben wir das Design der neuen Status-Leisten mit einem 8-Bit-Stil versehen und die Barrierefreiheit erhöht. von BenManley ---- 7/3/2014 Neue Hintergründe erhältlich: Korallenriff, Offenes Wasser, Seefahrer Schiff Drei neue Hintergründe sind im Ambiente-Laden erhältlich! Jetzt kann dein Avatar durch ein Korallenriff schwimmen, das offene Wasser genießen oder mit einem Schiff segeln. Vielen Dank für die Unterstützung der Seite! Nächste Convention: GaymerX! HabitRPG's Mitarbeiterin Vicky Hsu wird an der GaymerX teilnehmen - eine Spiele-Convention, die LGBTQ und Spielen feiert und für alle offen ist - im InterContinental in der Innenstadt von San Francisco, vom 11. bis 13. Juli. (Für mehr Informationen, besucht gaymerx.com!) Vicky wird Promo-Codes für das "UnConventional Armor Set" verteilen, wenn ihr sie also treffen (und euch die tollen Capes schnappen) wollt, schickt eine Nachricht an vicky@habitrpg.com oder @caffeinatedvee auf Twitter! ---- 7/1/2014 WORLD BOSS: Der Schreckensdrache von Dilatory! Wir hätten die Warnungen erst nehmen sollen. Dunkle, glänzende Augen. Uralte Schuppen. Massiver Kiefer und aufblitzende Zähne. Wir haben etwas Entsetzliches aus dem Riss aufgeweckt: den Schreckensdrachen von Dilatory! Schreiende Habiticaner sind in alle Richtungen geflohen, als er aus der See emporstieg - sein erschreckend langer Hals einige hundert Meter aus dem Wasser ragend während er Fenster mit seinem ohrenbetäubenden Gebrüll zerbrach. "Das muss es sein, was Dilatory in die Tiefe gerissen hat!" ruft Lemoness. "Es war nicht das Gewicht der vernachlässigten Aufgaben - die dunkelroten Tagesaufgaben haben nur seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt!" "Er strotzt vor magischer Energie!" schreit @Baconsaur. "Um so lange zu leben, muss er sich selbst heilen können! Wie können wir ihn besiegen?" Na, genauso wie wir alle Bestien besiegen - mit Produktivität! Schnell, Habitica, tut euch zusammen und attackiert durch eure Aufgaben, und wir alle werden gemeinsam gegen dieses Monster kämpfen. (Es ist nicht nötig, bereits laufende Quests abzubrechen - wir glauben an eure Fähigkeit, an zwei Fronten kämpfen zu können!) Er greift keinen von uns persönlich an, aber je mehr Tagesaufgaben wir nicht erledigen, desto näher kommen wir seinem "Neglect Strike" - und ich mag nicht, wie er das Gasthaus beäugt... Nach oben ---- Juni 2014 6/30/2014 Letzter Tag für den Juni-Überraschungsgegenstand! Denkt daran: Heute ist der letzte Tag an dem ihr ein Abo abschließen und ein Octomage Set erhalten könnt! Wenn ihr die "Octopus Robe" und die "Crown of Tentacles" haben wollt, ist jetzt der Zeitpunkt dafür! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung. <3 Dilatory Update BITTE! Habiticaner, hört auf, den dunklen Riss zu erforschen!!! Lemoness ist wirklich besorgt. Es hat... Berichte... gegeben. Berichte von etwas Großem. Berichte von mysteriösen Nachbeben, die stärker werden. Außerdem ist die Erforschung des dunklen und gefährlichen Risses ein Grund dafür geworden, dass wichtige Aufgaben nicht erledigt werden. Lasst uns wieder an die Arbeit gehen, Leute! ---- 6/25/2014 Juni Überraschungsgegenstand Der Überraschungsgegenstand für Juni wurde enthüllt: das Octomage Item Set! Alle, die im Juni ein Abo haben, bekommen die "Octopus Robe" und die "Crown of Tentacles". Ihr habt noch sechs Tage, um ein Abo abzuschließen und das Set zu bekommen! Vielen Dank für eure Unterstützung - wir sind wirklich auf euch angewiesen, damit HabitRPG kostenlos nutzbar bleibt und reibungslos läuft. Mobile App Updates Es gibt ein neues Update für die mobilen Apps! Zusätzlich zu Fehlerbehebungen gibt es viele Verbesserungen, einschließlich ein auf Buttons basierendes Menü, Tippen-und-Halten zum Editieren von Aufgaben und die Rückkehr von Statistiken und in-App Avatar Anpassungen! Die Arbeiten and den mobilen Apps ist unsere größte Aufgabe in diesem Sommer, also könnt ihr in den nächsten Monaten noch mehr erwarten. Wenn ihr meint, dass die Apps sich verbessern, würden wir uns freuen, wenn ihr euch die Zeit für eine Rezension nehmt und uns mitteilt, was ihr davon haltet! Dilatory Update Es ist großartig zu sehen, dass die Habiticaner Spaß daran haben, die Ruinen zu erforschen! Lemoness möchte nur, dass wir eine Kleinigkeit meiden. Sie hat bemerkt, dass viele Habiticaner versuchen, den verfallenen Palast auf der anderen Seite des Risses zu erforschen. Sie ist wirklich der Meinung, dass der Riss nicht sicher ist, also schwimmt bitte nicht zu nah heran. Davon abgesehen, habt Spaß mit euren Erkundungen! ---- 6/21/2014 Sommer Mysterium Update Lady Lemoness ist endlich wieder zurück! Sie hat Strandbesucher erschreckt, als sie aus den Wellen zum Ufer sprang und rief: "Ich habe es gefunden!!! Ich habe es gefunden!!! Oh, ich WUSSTE, es als unmöglich zu bezeichnen würde es zu einer erzählerischen Wahrscheinlichkeit machen!" Moment - was hat sie gefunden? Summer Splash Event: Die verlorene Stadt von Dilatory! Dilatory war eine schöne Inselstadt des antiken Habitica. Sie war ein wohlhabender Ort, aber als der Reichtum der Stadt wuchs, wurden die Bewohner faul und begannen ihre täglichen und langfristigen Aufgaben aufzuschieben... bis das Gewicht all ihrer dunkelroten Pflichten ein Erdbeben auslöste, das die Stadt untergehen ließ. Legenden besagen, dass alle Bewohner in Meereskreaturen verwandelt wurden. Die Lage dieser Stadt war in Vergessenheit geraten... bis jetzt! Limited Edition Ausrüstung! Wie kann eine Unterwasser-Stadt Spaß machen, wenn man sie nicht erkunden kann? Glücklicherweise gibt es von jetzt an bis zum 31. Juli Limited Edition Ausrüstungen im Belohnungsladen! Hexer können sich in smaragfarbene Meermagier und Riff-Seeheiler verwandeln, um in den Ruinen zu schwimmen, während Kämpfer es vielleicht bevorzugen, sich als schurkische Piraten oder verwegene Haudegen zu verkleiden, die oberhalb der Stadt prachtvolle Schiffe steuern. Arbeitet hart und ihr könnt euch zu ihnen gesellen! NPC Verkleidungen Die NPCs waren so begeistert von der Entdeckung von Dilatory, dass sie für den Sommer dorthin umgezogen sind! Daniel der Gastwirt hat eine Strandtaverne eröffnet und Alex verkauft seine Waren ebenfalls am Strand! Unterdessen bietet Justin der Fremdenführer Bootstouren an, verteilt Ian Quest-Weisheiten aus den Tiefen des Ozeans, hat Matt einen Stall für im Wasser lebende Haustiere eröffnet und schwimme ich herum, um alle auf dem Laufenden zu halten! Aber was hat das Erdbeben ausgelöst? Nur ein Teil des Mysteriums bleibt ungelöst - was war die Ursache für das zweite Erdbeben, das die antiken Täglichen Aufgaben zu Tage gebracht hat? Immerhin wurde das Erdbeben das Dilatory zerstört hat ja durch das Aufstauen unerledigter Aufgaben ausgelöst, oder? Aber wir alle haben unsere Aufgaben erledigt... ---- 6/14/2014 Neues Feature: Hintergründe! Wir stellen ein brandneues Feature vor - Hintergründe für eure Avatare! Spaziert durch einen Sommerwald, faulenzt an einem warmen Strand oder tanzt in einem Feenring. Ihr könnt die Hintergründe im neuen Ambiente Bereich, unter Benutzer, kaufen. Viel Spaß! Sommer Mysterium Update Es ist schon eine Weile her, seit wir Lemoness das letzte Mal gesehen haben - sie kommt kaum noch unter Leute, seit sie angefangen hat die antiken Täglichen Aufgaben zu entziffern. Wir sind gerade bei ihrer Hütte gewesen, um nach ihr zu sehen und sie ist... verschwunden? Es sah aus, als hätte sie ihre rüstungsverzaubernde Häkelnadel mitgenommen, aber sonst fast nichts. Es lag eine einzelne hingekritzelte Notiz auf dem Tisch: "Ich denke, ich habe es übersetzt!!!! Wenn ich richtig liege, dann wird das DER Sommer. Überprüfe Behauptungen - bin bald zurück!!!" Auf dem Tisch lag sonst nur noch eine antike Landkarte... mit einer abgerissenen Ecke. ---- 6/10/2014 Erdbeben Update Erinnert ihr euch an das seltsame Erdbeben von neulich? Nun, das hängt wahrscheinlich in keinster Weise zusammen, aber Habiticaner bemerken seit Kurzem einige mysteriöse schwarze Tägliche Aufgaben entlang der Strände. Lemoness berichtet fröhlich, dass sie mit einer antiken Sprache beschriftet sind und dass sie fleißig daran arbeitet, die Schrift zu entziffern. Wir halten euch auf dem Laufenden! ---- 6/5/2014 Juni Überraschungsgegenstand Was war das? Du lieber Himmel! Ein mysteriöses Erdbeben hat Habitica erschüttert! Glücklicherweise wurde niemand verletzt und es gab keinen nennenswerten Schaden, aber unsere Gelehrten sind ratlos. "Wir sind nicht einmal IN einer seismischen Zone", hörte man Lady Lemoness murmeln, während sie durch einen dicken Wälzer blätterte. "Es hat kein Erdbeben mehr gegeben seit... aber nein, das ist unmöglich." Nun ja, wenn Lemoness das sagt, muss es ja stimmen! Scheint als wäre es nur ein falscher Alarm gewesen. Nach oben ---- Mai 2014 5/23/2014 Mai Überraschungsgegenstand enthüllt! ---- 5/14/2014 Level-Obergrenze aufgehoben Es ist nun möglich über Level 100 aufzusteigen, das 100-Limit wurde aufgehoben! von Ryan ---- 5/5/2014 Mobiles Update Das neue iOS Update ist live! Hier könnt ihr es herunterladen. Wenn ihr Android habt, dann findet ihr das Update hier. Hinweis: Um eine Aufgabe zu editieren oder Checklisten anzusehen, streicht nach links auf der Aufgabe. Wir arbeiten gerade an "Klicken zum Ansehen" und würden uns über Entwickler-Hilfe freuen! Wenn ihr denkt, dass die neue App eine Verbesserung ist, überlegt bitte, uns zu bewerten - viele unserer alten Bewertungen waren (berechtigterweise!) schlecht, besonders bei Apple, aber wir finden, dass dieses Update das erste in einer Reihe von wesentlichen Verbesserungen ist. Danke, dass ihr zu uns haltet! Die HabitRPG Chrome Erweiterung Tolle Neuigkeiten - wir haben unsere Chrome Erweiterung repariert! Vielen Dank an den neuen Mitwirkenden @GoldBattle. Jetzt könnt ihr Zeiten und Termine festlegen, wann ihr nur produktive Seiten besuchen wollt. Wenn ihr eure Zeit vertrödelt, wird die Erweiterung automatisch anfangen, deinem Charakter Lebenspunkte zu entziehen; seid ihr fleißig, wird sie euch mit Erfahrung und Gold belohnen! Hier könnt ihr mehr darüber lesen. Außerdem gibt's eine kurze Änderung - der Überraschungsgegenstand für Mai wird schon am 23. enthüllt, anstatt am 25. Mai. Freut euch, ihr ungeduldigen Habiticaner! ---- 5/1/2014 Nach oben ---- April 2014 4/30/2014 Mobile Update Tolle Neuigkeiten! Wir haben gerade ein großes Upgrade für unsere mobile App veröffentlicht. Eine unserer größten Prioritäten im Moment ist es, das HabitRPG Nutzererlebnis auf mobilen Geräten zu verbessern, also ist das ein wichtiger erster Schritt. Wir haben das Framework auf Ionic umgerüstet, was sauberer aussieht und flüssiger läuft. Und das Beste ist, dass es nun für die Entwickler einfacher ist, neue Updates und Features einzubinden! Hier könnt ihr mehr über das Upgrade lesen. Die Android App ist hier erhältlich! Die iOS App wurde an den App Store übermittelt, aber Apple braucht immer eine Weile, solche Dinge zu bearbeiten, also könnte es noch ein paar Tage länger dauern. Hoffen wir mal, dass sie dieses Mal schneller sind! Wir lassen es euch wissen, wenn die App erhältlich ist. Wir wünschen euch einen produktiven Tag! Spread the Word Wettbewerb Außerdem haben es unsere Mitarbeiter endlich geschafft, die mehr als 1.500 Teilnehmer des Spread the Word Wettbewerbs durchzusehen. Und wir sind erfreut (und so, so erleichtert), nun einen Gewinner nennen zu können! Herzlichen Glückwunsch an ALEX KRALIE, dem Gewinner des Spread the Word Wettbewerbs! Über 47.000 Notes sind wirklich beachtlich. Glückwünsche auch an die Zweitplatzierten: sarahtyler, HannahAR, Raiyna, thefandomsarecool, Chickenfox, Anrisa Ryn, frabajulous, galdrasdottir, Judith Meyer, jazzmoth, RavenclawKiba, daraxlaine, Phiso, Billieboo, Victor Fonic, nikoftime, Aedra, amBarthes und thaichicken! Ihr seid großartig. <3 Danke, dass ihr geholfen habt, HabitRPG bekannter zu machen! Spring Fling Wir erinnern daran, dass heute, am 30.04., der LETZTE TAG des Spring Fling Events ist! Nachdem der Tag vorbei ist, werdet ihr nicht mehr das Pastellhaarfarben-Set oder die Limited Edition Klassen-Ausrüstungen mehr kaufen können. Außerdem wird die Eierjagd-Questrolle nicht mehr auf dem Marktplatz erhältlich sein. Wenn ihr die Quest allerdings schon angefangen habt, wird sie NICHT verschwinden und ihr könnt sie nach eurem eigenen Zeitplan absolvieren. Es ist auch der letzte Tag, an dem ihr das Twilight Butterfly Rüstungs-Set erhalten könnt, bevor es für immer verschwindet! Wenn ihr die Twilight Butterfly Flügel oder die Twilight Butterfly Fühler haben wollt, ist dies eure letzte Gelegenheit, ein Abo abzuschließen und sie euch zu holen. Wir wünschen einen frohen Frühling! ---- 4/25/2014 April Überraschungsgegenstand enthüllt Der Überraschungsgegenstand für April wurde für alle Abonnenten enthüllt... Das Twilight Butterfly Rüstungs-Set! Alle, die in diesem April ein Abo haben, bekommen zwei Teile: Ihr habt noch fünf Tage, ein Abo abzuschließen und euch das Set zu holen. Danke an euch alle für eure Unterstützung! Wir lieben euch. <3 ---- 4/6/2014 ---- 04/03/2014 Limited Edition Pastellhaarfarben Set Eine neue Palette von Haarfarben wurde soeben veröffentlicht: Pastellfarben! Jetzt können eure Avatare ihre Lockenpracht in Pastellblau, -pink, -lila, -orange, -grün und -gelb zur Schau stellen. Diese Farben gibt es nur bis zum 30. April. Worauf wartet ihr noch? ---- 04/02/2014 April Überraschungsgegenstand Der erste April Nach oben ---- März 2014 03/31/2014 Beachtet, dass heute der letzte Tag ist, das "Forest Walker" Abonnenten Set zu kriegen, bevor es für immer verschwindet! Wenn ihr die "Forest Walker" Rüstung und das "Forest Walker" Geweih haben möchtet, ist dies die letzte Möglichkeit, ein Abo abzuschließen und es euch zu holen. ---- 03/25/2014 März Überraschungsgegenstand Der Überraschungsgegenstand für März wurde für alle Abonnenten enthüllt... Das "Forest Walker" Set! Alle, die diesen März ein Abo haben, bekommen zwei Teile: Die "Forest Walker" Rüstung und das "Forest Walker" Geweih! Das Geweih ist ein Kopf-Accessoire und kann deshalb mit Helmen kombiniert werden. Es bleiben noch fünf Tage, ein Abo abzuschließen und das Set zu bekommen. Danke an euch alle, dass ihr uns unterstützt! Wir lieben euch. <3 PayPal Abos Wir haben PayPal als Zahlungsmethode für Abos hinzugefügt. Wir empfehlen trotzdem die Kreditkarten-Methode, weil Stripe (der Prozessor, den wir nutzen) eine stabilere API und bessere Konto-Management Werkzeuge hat. Aber wir verstehen, dass nicht jeder eine Kreditkarte hat, also ist hier PayPal für euch! ---- 03/22/2014 Spring Fling Event Der Frühling hält Einzug in Habitica und überall sprießen Blumen: in den Ställen, auf dem Markt... und sogar auf eurer Avatar-Seite! Kopf-Accessoires Ganz recht - wir haben Kopf-Accessoires eingeführt! Eure Avatare können nun ihren Helm mit bunten Blumen schmücken. Und das ist nicht die einzige Möglichkeit, Kopf-Accessoires zu bekommen... Limited Edition Klassen-Outfits Die Frühling 2014 Limited Edition Class Outfits sind erschienen! Von jetzt an bis zum 30. April könnt ihr mit eurem Gold im Belohnungsladen das Rüstungs-Set für eure Klasse kaufen! Ihr könnt eine Schleichende Katze, ein Mächtiges Häschen, eine Magische Maus oder ein Liebevoller Welpe sein. Wenn ihr eure Klasse wechselt (das System wird ab Level 10 freigeschaltet), bekommt ihr Zugang zum Rüstungs-Set eurer neuen Klasse. Achtet aber darauf, euch zuerst das Set eurer jetzigen Klasse zu holen! Worauf wartet ihr? Seid produktiv und verdient ein paar Goldmünzen! Neuer Ablege-Mechanismus Um eure Ausrüstung abzulegen, klickt nun auf den Artikel, den ihr gerade tragt. Wir haben die "Basis-Ausrüstung"-Stufe entfernt, um mit dem Mechanismus für Haus- und Reittiere gleichzuziehen und um das Hinzufügen von neuen Ausrüstungstypen besser zu unterstützen. Und das ist noch nicht alles... Das ist nur der Anfang von all den tollen Dingen, die wir für euch auf dem Lager haben. In Kürze mehr - und fröhlichen Spring Fling! ---- 03/18/2014 Neue Funktionsweise von Haustier-Quests Tolle Neuigkeiten - jetzt ist es einfacher, Quest-Haustier-Sets zu vervollständigen! Die Belohnung pro Quest sind nun 3 Eier statt bisher 2. Zusätzlich sind die Eier wie alle anderen Eier auch mit Edelsteinen im Markt zu kaufen, wenn ihr einen Quest-Boss zwei Mal besiegt habt, damit eure Gruppe nicht immer wieder dieselbe Quest spielen muss. :) WonderCon HabitRPG wird an der WonderCon vom 18. bis 20. April teilnehmen! Kommt vorbei, sagt Hi zu Tyler, Leslie und Vicky und sprecht über Produktivität und Spiele. Tickets gibt es hier. Alle Nutzer, die unseren Stand besuchen, bekommen das Unconventional Armor Accessory Set! (Es wird auch erhältlich sein, wenn wir in der Zukunft an anderen Conventions teilnehmen.) LifeHacker Abstimmung HabitRPG ist im Rennen, Lifehacker's Nummer 1 To-Do-Listen Manager zu werden! Wir haben starke Konkurrenten. Wenn ihr also unsere Seite mögt, helft uns bitte und stimmt hier für uns ab. <3 ---- 03/02/2014 März Überraschungsgegenstand Wir wünschen einen frohen März! Die tollen Leute, die HabitRPG abonnieren, bekommen nun den limitierten Überraschungsgegenstand für März! Das Set beinhaltet ein Kostüm-Teil ohne Auswirkung auf die Statistik und ist nur für die Leute erhältlich, die im März ein aktives Abo haben. Das Set wird am 25. enthüllt werden, aber alle März-Abonnenten werden es bekommen. Freut euch darauf - und vielen Dank, dass ihr helft, HabitRPG zu unterstützen. Wir lieben euch. Nach oben ---- Februar 2014 02/22/2014 Der Überraschungsgegenstand im Februar wurde allen Abonnementen bekanntgegeben... Das geflügelte Nachrichtenbringer Set! Alle Spieler, die im Februar ein aktives Abo haben, erhalten die folgenden drei Gegenstände: • einen geflügelten Helm • eine Nachrichtenbringer Robe • und... goldene Flügel! Die Flügel sind eine neue Art Gegenstand, eine Art Rücken Accessory! Diese Gegenstände erscheinen hinter Eurem Avatar, und Ihr könnt die Flügel zu jedem Outfit tragen. Ihr habt noch immer fünf Tage Zeit, um zu abonnieren und das Set zu erhalten. Vielen Dank Euch allen dafür, dass Ihr HabitRPG unterstützt! ---- 02/18/2014 Übersetzungen Die Übersetzungen sind schon ziemlich weit. Viele von euch sollten HabitRPG bereits in eurer eigenen Sprache sehen. Falls nicht, könnt ihr den Fortschritt der Übersetzung eurer Sprache hier sehen oder auch mithelfen. Von @paglias, @Sinza-, @Luveluen, und anderen BountySource Wir benutzen jetzt BountySource, ein Dienst, der es Benutzern ermöglicht ein 'Kopfgeld' auf Fehlerbehebung und Featurevorschläge zu setzen. Gibt es Feature oder Fehler, die ihr schon lange unbedingt behandelt wissen wollt? Setzt ein Kopfgeld darauf aus um einen Anreiz für Mitwirkende zu setzen. Erfahrt hier mehr. Von @Cole, @lefnire, @Ryan ---- 02/13/2014 Fröhlichen Valentinestag! Helft all die lieben Leute in eurem Leben zu motivieren indem ihr ihnen liebe Valentinsgrüße schickt. Valentinskarten können für 10 Gold in der Belohnungsspalte erworben werden. Für das Verbreiten von Liebe und Freude in der Gemeinschaft erhalten sowohl der Sender als auch der Empfänger eines der begehrten "heiß geliebte Freunde" Abzeichen. Hurra! Von Lemoness und zoebeagle ---- 02/12/2014 Chat- & Einladungsmitteilungen Es gibt wieder Mitteilungen bezüglich Einladungen zum Chat & zu Gruppen! Habt Ihr sie vermisst? Sie funktionieren gegenwärtig für alle Chataktualisierungen in Gruppen und Gilden. Entwickler, die sich an @tagging im Gasthaus versuchen wollen, erfahren hier mehr. Werkzeugleiste Um Platz für die eben genannten Mitteilungen zu schaffen, haben wir eine Werkzeugleiste oberhalb der Kopfzeile eingefügt. Ihr könnt diese Werkzeugleiste minimieren indem ihr ganz rechts auf das Symbol klickt, aber Vorsicht, Bailey ist auch in dieser Werkzeugleiste! ---- 02/07/2014 Februar Überraschungsgegenstand Der kritische Hammer der Bug-Vernichtung Stabilitäts Update Wir haben die Seite erheblich stabilisiert (wir arbeiten immer noch daran ein paar Falten auszubügeln, aber wir sind schon recht weit). Ihr könnt unseren Fortschritt verfolgen, aber hier sind auch ein paar Notlösungen: * Klickt langsamer. VersionError tritt auf, wenn ihr zu schnell Aufgaben abhakt (wir arbeiten daran). * Wenn ihr einen Fehler seht - ladet die Seite neu bevor ihr weitermacht﻿. Von Lemoness, mariahm, crystalphoenix, aiseant, zoebeagle, cole, lefnire ---- 02/01/2014 Laster Nach oben ---- Januar 2014 01/30/2014 Leckerer Kuchen Der letzte Tag des Winter Wunderland Ereignisses Zur Erinnerung - der 31. Januar ist der letzte Tag des Winter Wunderland Events. Demnach ist es der letzte Tag um eine Limited Edition Haarfarbe, die Winterausrüstung, Schneebälle und die Quest Rollen für die "Wildernder Weihnachtswichtel" und "Findet das Bärenjunge" Quests zu erwerben. Bereits laufende Quests werden nicht abgebrochen und ihr werdet eure Rollen nicht verlieren - nur auf dem Markplatz sind sie nicht mehr verfügbar. Wir hoffen, dass ihr einen wunderbaren Winter hattet! Geburtstags-Party-Abzeichen Schließlich, um sich an den Spaß zu erinnern, bekommen alle Partyteilnehmer Geburtstagsabzeichen! Poliert sie regelmäßig und tragt sie mit Liebe. Wir danken euch, dass ihr ein Teil der HabitRPG Gemeinschaft seid. Wir lieben euch und wir können es kaum erwarten euch im neuen Jahr an unserer Seite zu wissen. Bleibt produktiv, Habiteers, und habt einen großartigen Tag. von @lemoness ---- 01/28/2014 Pläne für Gruppen Wir haben begonnen Pläne für Gruppen (Eltern, Lehrer, Gesundheitsmanager etc.) hinzuzufügen. Diese Pläne werden den Gruppenleitern mehr Kontrolle, Privatsphäre, Sicherheit und Unterstützung geben. Im Moment ist nur der Organisationsplan (oberste Ebene) verfügbar (wegen technischer Einschränkungen, glaubt es oder nicht), und wir werden die "Family & Group" Pläne später veröffentlichen. Klickt den "Kontaktiert uns" Knopf wenn ihr Interesse habt und wir halten euch auf dem Laufenden. Abo Planung Wir haben einen 5$(3,66€)/Monat Abonnement Plan entwickelt. Er enthält eine Reihe Boni, die Ihr hier sehen könnt. Wir werden wahrscheinlich im Laufe der Zeit noch mehr Boni hinzufügen, ihr könnt der Entwicklung hier (auf Englisch) folgen "Spread The Word" Wettbewerb Neuigkeiten Wir haben über 1000 Einsendungen, wow! Das habt ihr alle großartig gemacht! Jetzt müssen wir allerdings alle Einsendungen von Hand durchgehen, also wird das ein paar Tage bis Wochen dauern. Der Wettbewerb wird bestehen bleiben bis wir die Gewinner gefunden haben, aber passt auf, dass ihr die Augabe noch vor dem 31.1. mit eurer Einsendungs-URL verseht, dann ist nämlich Einsendeschluss. Wir werden ein Tweet schicken, wenn der Gewinner gefunden ist, also folgt @habitrpg und habt bitte Geduld. ---- 01/25/2014 ---- 01/16/2014 Den "Spread The Word" Wettbewerb betreffend: Wenn ihr noch nicht teilnehmen solltet, dann besucht doch die entsprechende Seite, es gibt große Preise und viele Gewinner. Wir haben ein paar Updates zu verkünden: Der Preis ist jetzt 80 Edelsteine für die Top 20 und 100 Edelsteine für den Gewinner. Ein Hinweis: Manche Teilnehmer haben ihre Einreichungen als Tumblr Reblog von Einträgen Anderer angegeben, mit zusätzlichem Kommentar. Obwohl Reblogs sehr geschätzt sind, können wir nur Original-Einreichungen berücksichtigen. Lest hier mehr. Quest Zeitablauf Um mögliche Verwirrungen aufzuklären: Ihr habt bis zum 31. Januar 2014 Zeit die Questrollen zu erwerben, nach dem 31.1. verkauft Alexander sie nicht mehr. Ihr könnt die Quests aber noch weiterhin anfangen/beenden. @Cole ist zu danken, dass ihr die "Rettet das Eisbärenjunge" Quest jetzt auch dann erwerben könnt, wenn ihr den Pelzjäger (noch) nicht besiegt habt. Na dann los! ---- 01/06/2014 Limited-Edition Winter Klassen Outfits Fröhlichen Winter! Anstelle von langweiligen Ohrwärmern, warum holt ihr euch nicht lieber ein Limited Edition Klassen Outfit mit eurem schwer verdienten Gold? Von jetzt bis zum 31.Januar könnt ihr mit eurem Gold ein Rüstungsset für eure Klasse im Belohnungsladen kaufen! Ihr könnt ein Yetizähmer, ein Ski-sassin, ein Zuckerstangenmagier oder ein Schneeflockenheiler sein.Wenn ihr Klassen wechselt (das System wird ab Level 10 freigeschaltet), bekommt ihr Zugriff auf das Rüstungsset eurer neuen Klasse. Passt aber auf, dass ihr das vorherige Set dann schon habt! Worauf wartet ihr noch? Seid produktiv und verdient Gold! von @lemoness Chat +1 Ihr könnt jetzt Nachrichten in der Taverne, in Gilden und Gruppen +1en. Hallen Wir haben die "Halle der Helden" und "Halle der Schirmherren" hinzugefügt (schaut hier), sie enthalten eine Liste derjenigen die zum Projekt beitragen oder die Kickstarter Kampagne unterstützt haben. Wollt ihr unter diesen Unsterblichen in der Halle der Helden sein? Leiht uns euer Schwert! Nach oben Category:News Category:Content